Fiona Noblesse
Fiona Noblesse (フィオナ ノブレシーウ,'' Fiona Nobureshiiu'') ??? Appearance Fiona Noblesse is a mischievous and dignified young woman with long golden-like hair that travels down to her lower back abdomen. While as her eyes are crimson red, she is described by Keith as enchanting with a seductive face, giving off an otherworldly radiance around her. Keith said that alone makes his blood and adrenaline boil in anxiety from such presence besides Helena Valkyria alone capable of doing as a Demon. She has a perfectly well proportioned body, emitting out a flame-like aura to emanate her demeanour as a Queen. This made many citizens from Caelum to even dare come close to her brilliance as if her eyes are telling them not to approach her in enlightenment. Fiona would normally wear her golden armor in battles and the face of wars depending on the situations given. She seems to possess a number of red tattoos throughout her body that aren't physically present. However, Keith is the only spiritual one that has the power to see through it all for what actually lies inside her body. Personality ??? History ??? Synopsis Prologue ??? Common Route ??? Helena Valkyria's Route ??? After-story ??? Epilogue ??? Equipment ??? Magic and Abilities Powers and Abilities Gold-Make Gold-Make (金作る, ゴールドメイク, Gōrudo Meiku) is a Caster-Type Molding Magic and Lost Magic that involves the creation and manipulation of objects through the use of gold. Gold-Make allows Fiona to utilize the material gold and shape it the way she wants. This magic can be used in various ways such as: the creation of armors, shields and other fighting objects. It can also be used outside the battle for making spoons, chairs and other items. Fiona can also make wall's and rivers out of gold. The process of making stuff out of gold is simple, Fiona first claps hard with her fists and simply generates the gold. Also Fiona begins by saying "Gold-Make!" and then she says the name of the object she's going to forge in the making. Architecture Magic Architecture Magic (けんちく まほう , Aakitekutua Meejiku) is a Caster-Type Magic that enables Fiona to create complex buildings of various heights, sizes, and designs off of nearby surfaces through physical contact with the ground such as the landscape itself. This includes bridges, dams, apartments, monuments/memorials‎, windmills, houses, homes, school, and many more. While this is typically a magic more suitable to be used outside of combat, it does have limited defensive combat capabilities, though they are few. Placing their hand on the ground, Fiona focuses the magic through their hands, channels it into the ground, and pinpoints it to a destination that is in their line of sight. They then create a building at that area that will appear to rise out of the ground. The building itself will vary depending on how much magic is directed into its construction. The more magic is applied, the taller, larger, and more intricate the buildings become. Fiona can also create more than one building by branching out their magic to more areas; however, this would require more magic and concentration. Also, Fiona's hands must always be in contact with the ground during the construction of the buildings, leaving themselves wide open as they cannot cast any other magic during the duration of time. Spells * House Here: A simple house created with almost little to no magic. This is the most basic spell. * Serial House Spawning: After placing their hands on the ground, the user focuses on creating two rows of houses parallel to one another. Quality, complexity, and quantity are dependent on the amount of magic that the user applies. * Rising Skyscraper: The user channels their magic into one area and creates a tall skyscraper, requiring a large amount of magic power. Artisan Magic ??? Archive ??? Relationships ??? Quotes ??? Trivia * Her appearance was based on the female character version of Gilgamesh from type/moon's Fate series. * Permission to use the article, Gold-Make was granted by Djoletz. * Permission to use the article, Architecture Magic was granted by Perchan. Category:AdventRequiem Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Holder Mage Category:Original Character Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Independent Mage Category:Knight Category:Hero Category:Heroes